


Cheater Cheater P**** Eater

by t_time



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Come Eating, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_time/pseuds/t_time
Summary: Amanda stood up and walked over to him, tilting his chin back. “Johnny, I want you to fuck me. And I want him,” she cut her eyes over to Daniel and grinned. “To watch.”--Written for a Kink Meme prompt. Daniel cheats on Amanda and she gets revenge.
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence/Amanda LaRusso
Comments: 31
Kudos: 67





	Cheater Cheater P**** Eater

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Daniel cheated on Amanda in Okinawa with Kumiko. He tells her, guilt-stricken, and she says they can move past it... if she evens the score by fucking Johnny while he watches.
> 
> Bonus for Daniel feeling jealous of both of them and for some kind of three-way resolution

Johnny didn’t know what to expect when he showed up at the LaRusso house for dinner. For one thing, Amanda had invited him, not Daniel, which made him wonder if Daniel knew at all he was coming. He didn’t even know Amanda had his phone number, though it made sense because she was the one who insisted on buying him a new phone in the first place. 

Johnny steeled himself as he knocked on the door. He hoped LaRusso knew he was coming. He really didn’t feel like a fight. 

“Johnny?” The confused look on Daniel’s face confirmed what he feared, but the way he automatically stepped aside to let Johnny in told him he wasn’t angry.“What are– I mean, what’s,” he trailed off looking into the house as though it might offer some explanation. 

Amanda came to his rescue. “I invited him for dinner, babe.”

“Why?” His tone was so whiny Johnny had to fight back a laugh. Amanda gave him a look, and they seemed to argue silently for a moment.  
Johnny shifted awkwardly. 

Finally, Daniel sighed. “Do you want a beer?” 

\--

The dinner went surprisingly well. Amanda loosened them both up with fancy wine from their cellar (of course the LaRusso’s had a fucking wine cellar) and stories of college shennagins.  
Johnny normally hated wine, the drink of uptight rich snobs and his least favorite ex-girlfriends, but he drank anyway. Alcohol was alcohol, and he would need plenty of it to endure a polite conversation with LaRusso. 

As they all loosened up, Amanda began to get more and more touchy with him. Their fingers brushed when she passed him the wine and she didn’t pull away. At one point she lay a hand on his while she laughed at something he’d said. 

If LaRusso noticed he didn’t say anything, though maybe this was just how she was. 

Finally, she rested a hand over Johnny’s again– that one _had_ to be intentional– and suggested they all retire to the living room. 

“Listen, Johnny,” Amanda said once they’d all settled on the couches, she and LaRusso on one, Johnny perched awkwardly on the other. “I’m sure you’re wondering why I invited you over.”  
Johnny nodded, and Daniel leaned forward, ready to hear this too, he guessed. 

“Well, we have a little problem that we could use your help with.” She started, and Daniel gave her a startled look. Clearly, they hadn’t talked about this. “Recently, Daniel went on a little trip to Japan, visiting some vendors for the dealership, you know.”

Johnny nodded, though he didn’t know. Daniel looked confused and a little desperate. “Honey–”

Amanda continued on as if Daniel hadn’t said anything. “And along the way, he ran into an old flame, Kumiko.” 

Johnny looked at Daniel, who was steadily turning red. A combination of the wine and whatever secret his wife was about to spill. 

“Apparently, the flame never died down, at least, not as much as they’d thought, and they _reconnected_.”

Johnny couldn’t miss the implication of that. “You cheated on your wife LaRusso?” he asked, shocked. Who the fuck would cheat on a babe like that?

Amanda nodded, running her hand through Daniel’s hair. He was staring resolutely at his shoes. “He did.”

Johnny suddenly felt uneasy, wine turning in his stomach. “Not to be rude or anything, but what does this have to do with me? I’m not like, a marriage counselor or anything.”

Daniel looked up, interested in the answer. 

“No,” Amanda agreed. “You’re not. But I wasn’t thinking we needed counseling. I was hoping you’d help us in another way.”

She leaned forward, and the low neckline of her dress gave him a nice view of her cleavage. Suddenly, he understood. 

Daniel understood a beat later. “Hey, wait a minute. He’s not–”

“Sit down,” Amanda said sharply. Daniel complied. 

“I was thinking a trade. Daniel couldn’t be bothered to keep it in his pants and he broke my trust. I think he should get a taste of his own medicine.”

Daniel glowered at Johnny like it was his fault. 

Amanda stood up and walked over to him, tilting his chin back. “Johnny, I want you to fuck me. And I want him,” she cut her eyes over to Daniel and grinned. “To watch.”

Johnny’s eyebrows shot into his hairline. Fuck LaRusso’s wife? While he was _watching_? It seemed like too much of a dick move, even for him. 

Amanda sank down into his lap, bringing up her other hand to frame his face. “Please, Johnny? You have no idea what it’s like, walking around knowing he stuck his dick in some other woman. I think this could make everything right.” She looked over at Daniel, and Johnny looked too. “Restore the balance.” 

Daniel flushed a deep red, but he didn’t move from his spot. Johnny caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. This may be Amanda’s show, but he wouldn’t do it unless LaRusso at least kind of okayed it. 

He nodded once, curt. Johnny let his hands slide up to Amanda’s waist. 

“I’d be honored,” he said, finally looking up at her. She smiled and dove in for a kiss. 

\-- 

Once they reached an agreement in the living room, Amanda led him up to the bedroom, Daniel reluctantly in tow. 

At the side of the bed, there was a chair Johnny recognized from the dining room, with a length of rope sitting on it. Amanda picked it up and nodded toward the chair. “Sit down Daniel.”

Daniel obeyed, and Amanda grabbed his wrists, pulling them behind him. “Why the restraints?”

He asked it so calmly Johnny wondered if it was a regular in their bedroom routine. He momentarily felt guilty for wondering about their bedroom routine, then remembered what he was about to do. Christ, he was already hard. 

“I don’t want you touching yourself during this. Your job is to sit here and watch. Our job is to have fun. Speaking of–” she swayed over to Johnny and he grinned at her. Unsure as he might have been before, she was hot, and he had plenty of experience with hot chicks. 

His arm wrapped around her waist and he placed a hand at the small of her back to pull her in. His mouth caught hers and it was fire instantly, their lips moving in a hot, wet slide. 

Johnny dropped his hands to the hem of her dress and slid it up. He moaned when he realized she was bare underneath. He pushed her onto the bed. “Strip,” he said, pulling off his own shirt. 

She complied, pulling off her dress and unclasping her bra, and there she was, naked for him. 

His hands dropped from his belt buckle and he knelt over her, lips going to her perfect breasts. 

“Holy shit,” she breathed as he sucked on the peaked bud of her nipple. He ground his jean-clad crotch into her and she whimpered. 

He released her tits and kissed a path up to her neck, sucking where the column of her throat met her shoulder and moving up toward her mouth.

“God you have the most perfect tits,” he growled, kissing her hard again, tongue claiming her mouth. 

Her hands pushed at his chest and he pulled back. “Pl-please,” she begged. 

“Please what?” Johnny smirked. 

“Please, I need your hands or your dick or something.”

Johnny obliged, sliding a hand over her trembling stomach and down to her pussy, which was already glistening. He ran a finger through her folds, gathering up some of her wetness before circling her clit once. 

He did this twice before pushing in. Amanda’s thighs were quaking, and her back arched hard when he pressed his thumb against her clit. 

Johnny looked over at Daniel. “What’s the most he’s made you come in one go?”

“Twice.”

Johnny chuckled. “Twice? That’s weak, LaRusso, even for you.”

If looks could kill. 

“How many times did he tell you he was sorry?” Johnny asked, looking back as he slid a second finger into her.

“Five.” she gasped.

“Five it is then.” He looked at Daniel again, steadily pumping his fingers in and out of his wife’s cunt. “I’m gonna make your wife come five times, LaRusso. Once for every weak-ass apology you gave her for betraying her trust. How does that sound? Good?”

His jaw worked furiously and his arms flexed against their restraints. 

“Good.” He pumped his fingers faster now, thumb circling her clit with gentle but insistent pressure. Between his fingers moving inside her and his mouth on her tits, it didn’t take long, soon she was shaking and calling out his name. 

He pulled his fingers out and she whined. “Oh don’t worry,” Johnny assured her. “I’m not even close to done with you.”

Johnny knelt in front of the bed and brought his mouth to her, licking along her folds. She whined and arched hard. 

“Fuck,” she gasped. “Oh fuck, oh shit, don’t stop.”

He didn’t dare. Nose nudging her sensitive bundle, he dipped his tongue inside her, tasting her delicious warmth. 

Johnny moved up to suck on her clit and her thighs clamped shut around his head as her second orgasm overtook her. 

Johnny stood up unsteadily, hands coming to his belt to take off his restrictive jeans. He dropped his pants and stepped forward, about to slide into her when he stopped. 

“Shit, do I need a condom? Are you on the pill?”

Amanda laughed. “Johnny, I’m flattered, but I’m 45. I’m not having any more kids.”

Johnny nodded, relieved, and pushed into her. He groaned. “Holy shit. You’re tight.” He spared a glance at Daniel. “She’s so tight.” 

He sped up and Amanda’s back arched. “God you’re so thick,” she moaned

“Oh yeah? Thicker than him?” He jerked his head over to Daniel, whose face was red.

“-doesn’t even compare,” she whined. "Like apples to oranges."

Johnny huffed a laugh, "Or shrimps to cucumbers."

Her laugh morphed into a moan.

He gave her a few more deep strokes before pulling out, and she moaned unhappily.

Grabbing her by the hips, he repositioned her until she was on all fours facing her husband. 

Johnny moved so that he stood behind her, and she arched her back, presenting her wet self to him.

One hand on her hip and the other on his cock, Johnny slid his head back and forth through her folds, holding Daniel’s murderous gaze the entire time.

Amanda whimpered. “Please, Johnny.”

He didn’t look away from Daniel. “Please what?”

“Please fuck me.” He obliged and slid in. “Oh fuck.”

“Good?” Johnny asked. Like he didn’t know.

Overwhelmed, she just nodded.

“Tell him how it feels.” Johnny slid his hand into her hair and pulled her head back, so she was looking straight into her husband's eyes.

“God Daniel, he’s so good. S-so thick” her words began to slur as Johnny circled her clit with his middle finger. Coming up on number three. “He’s so deep. I’m gonna feel him for days, feel so empty when he’s gone- oh fuck, oh shit” she cried out, and she tightened around him as she came again.

He didn’t pause, grabbing onto the back of her neck, he pulled her up until she was leaning back against him. His other hand snaked around to rest under her bouncing tits. Her head melted back to rest on his shoulder, and he took the opportunity to mouth at the long line of her perfect neck, lips brushing over marks he’d left two orgasms ago.

Four came right on the heels of three as he pinched one nipple and rubbed at her clit.

He pulled out, gentle for a moment as he turned her to lay on her back. Giving LaRusso a nice side view, Johnny pulled one leg up over his shoulder and went back to work. 

“You know LaRusso, I oughta thank you. If you hadn’t been such a fucking moron and gone chasing after some Japanese tail, I never would’ve gotten to fuck your perfect wife. I mean, come on. Look at her.”

Look at her? He couldn’t look away. Daniel has his legs crossed now, trying to give himself something to push into. Johnny's lips curled up into a cruel smile.

“Too bad she's too old to have kids now. Imagine how fucking great she would look carrying my baby. With her eyes and my hair? Everyone would get to know Daniel LaRusso got cucked by his high school rival.”

Daniel’s moan was lost in Amanda’s cry as she came for the fifth time, juices squirting out of her and soaking Johnny’s dick. 

He finally let himself come, head dripping to rest on her chest as he pulsed deep inside her. He stroked himself through it, one, two, three times before sagging down onto her. 

But he wasn’t done. Sliding out of her, Johnny stood up and walked over to Daniel, dick wet with her slick, and stood in front of him so that Daniel was eye level with his cock. 

“Clean me off.” One hand positioning his cock at Daniel's lips and the other sliding into his hair. “Come on.”

Daniel gave him a disbelieving look but opened his mouth, moaning at the taste of Johnny’s cum mixing with his wife’s.

“You like that huh?” 

Daniel’s eyes slid shut as he whimpered and nodded. 

When he pulled out of his mouth, Daniel chased him and Johnny smirked. He bent down and untied Daniel. 

Daniel’s hand flew to the front of his slacks but Johnny caught him and pulled it away. He led Daniel over to his wife, who was still panting, boneless on the mattress.  
Johnny gently placed a hand on her inner thigh and she spread easily for him. Come was still oozing out of her.

“Shit,” Daniel breathed. Johnny’s other hand came up and gripped Daniel’s hair, pushing him to his knees. 

“Clean her up too.” He didn’t hesitate.

Johnny’s dick twitched with interest as he watched Daniel lap his come out of his wife’s cunt.

“You’re a little cumslut aren’t you?” Daniel moaned in agreement. “So desperate for it you’re licking it out of your wife. Begging for her sloppy seconds.”

They both moaned at this.

“Are you gonna get off to this LaRusso? Licking my cum out of your wife?”

Daniel moaned again, hand moving to the front of his slacks. He didn’t even bother to open them, just rutted against the heel of his hand desperately as his mouth sped up on his wife.

“You gonna cum like this, huh? Gonna cream your pants like a teenager while eating my load?” Daniel's hips sped up. “Go on then. Cum.”

He did, left hand coming up to grab onto Johnny’s wrist where his hand still lay on Amanda’s thigh. His mouth never stopped, wrenching another weak orgasm from Amanda as he ruined his pants.

Johnny squatted down next to him. “Good boy,” hand pressed on top of Daniels. He whined at the overstimulation, sagging back onto Johnny. 

“Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is filthy haha. Enjoy.


End file.
